nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
The first war, for the Creator and Destiny
Back to Items > Lore Books The first war, for the Creator and Destiny Since the events of the First Great War happened aeons of years ago, and only vague traditions of the Aeterna are known, an accurate description and reconstruction of the events are not guaranteed. "I have seen the rise and fall of empires... birth and extinction of entire species... For countless thousands of years the stupidity of mortals was the only prevailing constant in the universe." ~ Fate Guardian Asatron, King of the Aeterna. From their homeworld of Irdor, the Aeterna, led by King Asatron and his mistress Sarantha, traveled to countless worlds and fought the enemies there. This threatened the natural order of the universe. At that time, all the Aeterna were united under a single banner; they called themselves the Fate Guardians. They were named this because the Aeterna knew how to read the magical threads of destiny of the worlds and thus how to recognize their predestination. They use magical portals to travel between the different worlds. Thus they created a mighty empire in the course of millennia . When the Aeterna's armed forces reached the world of Vyn, where the continent of Nehrim lies today, they discovered a great evil in the threads of destiny of the world that even the Aeterna themselves could not eliminate. At first King Asatron was only concerned about the existence of the world and its existing predestination. Then, however, followed serious self-doubt, doubts about his task. He fell into a deep depression. Eventually Asatron lost his faith in his mission and in the whole world order. He came to the conclusion that only chaos and devastation could be the prevalent parameters in the universe. He realized that in his mind the universe had a fundamental flaw that made it impossible for him to reach his final destination. The current situation was hopeless, despite all efforts. The universe must be completely destroyed and remade without fundamental defects. Only then could true order be achieved. So he changed his approach and created from his people, the Aeterna, a huge army and led them into a devastating war against the universe. Instead of protecting the worlds, he began to enslave them and destroy them. To achieve this goal, he concentrated the magic flows in the world using Nexus crystals, making them collapse like a house of cards. The Aeterna who fought for him were promised a position in government in the universe he re-created. His mistress Sarantha did not recognize him anymore for his change in behaviour. In her mind, the universe could only be preserved by maintaining the natural order by the rule of the Light-Born. She tried numerous times to convince Asatron, but his determination was greater than ever. Asatron's power was strong enough to save him from the fall, but it did not protect him from madness. When his army had involved the entire universe in a galactic war, Sarantha ultimately turned against her love and fled with a legion of Aeterna from the world of Irdor, even though they knew that they could never stop her lover alone. She found help from another nation that was also scattered over the entire universe. They were the Star People. With their superior technology, they traveled the worlds in their huge star ships. The Star People, called dwarves by the humans, assembled their entire fleet with Sarantha's help to attack Asatron's troops. The Star People knew well that a victory over Asatron would seal their own existence. There was a final battle in the world of Vyn. The people there confronted Asatron's troops with an exceptionally strong resistance and repulsed the first attack of the Aeterna. This enraged Asatron, who collected his whole army and marched back into the world of men. Sarantha came with her Aeterna and the Star People to help the human world. But this assistance would not be enough to halt the army. The Star People's star fleet destroyed a large part of Asatron's army, but was not strong enough to withstand the forces of steel and magic.The star ships fell to the magic of the Aeterna like stones from the sky and the Star People were henceforth trapped on Vyn . In their despair at the loss of the universe the Star People flung the star Woran, that was once their homeworld, onto Vyn. Both armies were burned by the fire and the world of Vyn was shaken to the core. Continents shattered and new ones were created. Thus arose the rugged mountains of Nehrim and the crater in which the Middlerealm is to be found. Since that day the surviving Star People have been trapped without a star ship in the world of Vyn. Asatron lost his physical form and Sarantha imprisoned her weakened lover in a place outside time and space, in a magical prison, where he is supposedly still carving out his existence in nothingness, neither dead nor really alive. What became of Sarantha is not exactly recorded. They say the Eliath, the creators of the threads of destiny, in gratitude for the salvation of the universe, have chosen her for a greater purpose for the Creator and Destiny.. Notes Category:Books